Blackwater Halloween
by Kei Jones
Summary: Jacob and the pack goes out to the movies but Leah isn't enjoying the movie one bit. Blackwater fluff; A/N: It's a little too cold to think up a good summary. Sorry.


Blackwater Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and I wish it wasn't so cold on Halloween or maybe we didn't have a 120-ft long drive way OR maybe that I didn't care that kids had to run up the said 120-ft long driveway for candy and I could sit upstairs in the warmth of my room busily typing away. But…I do care and so here I am and here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

The theater is dark with only the occasional flicker of light coming from the 'supposed' full moon, the 'heroes' flashlights and the suddenly flash of a swinging light bulb or the glint of a knife. The characters run for their lives which he finds silly because anyone who runs never survives. You're supposed to stand up and face the attacker _as a group_ if you hope to survive – it's basic 'pack survival 101'; right after learning how to phase and 'it's okay to eat raw flesh'. Jacob's not really watching the movie even though his eyes are focused on the screen and shift from one image to another, same as everyone else. But the rest of his senses are reaching out and focused on the girl next to him, the girl that has his arm locked tight in a death grip, her body pressed closely to his that she just might as well sit in his lap. He fights a shiver as her head rests on his shoulder and as blood spurts out from the hapless victim she buries her face into his neck, her breath tickling his neck and her quickly mumbling lips placing soft kisses. He can hear her heart beating rapidly as her fear grows and it amuses him that his girl, Leah Michelle Clearwater, is scared of a slasher movie. He inhales deeply catching a whiff of her scent, a mixture of her fear and arousal, her body releasing the natural pheromones and adrenaline that has her body wound up and excited.

"I'm not watching anymore of this shit." Leah grumbles as she blanches at seeing someone's body being mutilated.

Jacob looks down at her in surprise but before he can say anything to convince her either to stay or let her know he's coming with, she's already up and half way down the rows of seats and up the aisle.

"I'll see you guys later." Jacob whispers as he leans over towards Seth, Quil and Embry.

"That's so sick." Seth chuckles. Jacob frowns and lets out a heavy sigh realizing that neither of the three has paid him any attention. The three are more focused on the big screen and the popcorn in their laps. Roughly nudging Quil causing him to drop his popcorn, earning a loud 'hey' and followed up with a loud 'shush'; Jacob explains that he's leaving and he'll see the three idiots later. They all nod their heads quickly and watch Jacob leave before turning back to the movie.

"I need a girl to bring to scary movies." Quil comments as his hand dives into Seth's box of popcorn. Seth only growls in frustration at not only Quil but what the comment is implying about what is going to happen between his Alpha and his sister.

Once out through the doors Jacob quickly scans the theater lobby searching for his girlfriend. He quietly curses under his breathe knowing that he's lost valuable time updating the rest of their pack that he was leaving but it doesn't last long as the door opens and another group of patrons come in, bringing Leah's scent with them. Jacob walks outside and breathes a sigh of relief to find Leah standing outside, her arms crossed tightly in front of her and her body shivering. To an average person walking by it just seems as if she's cold; as she should be in her simple black skirt with red tank top and a simple black leather jacket over her. But Jacob knows she's more than likely shivering from replaying the scenes from the movie in her head.

"Oh, come on, Lee," Jacob says walking up behind her and throwing an arm over her shoulder. He can't help but throw a deadly look at the lone, tall brown haired guy with the baby blue eyes who was just about to approach his girl, offering his heavier jacket. The boy realizing that the tall, leggy beauty has a boyfriend quickly retreats back to his snickering friends and disappear inside the theater. "It's just a movie."

"It's stupid." Leah growls out as she shakes out of Jacob's grasp. "All that blood, guts and gore – it's disgusting." She continues on, walking off and Jacob following behind her.

"Is _this_ supposed to be the part where I break out into song and dance?" Jacob asks with a smirk as the two continue walking down the street. "Zombies come up out of the cemetery and sewers to dance with us?"

"Please, the last thing I need right now is to hear _you_ sing." Leah throws out with a smirk of her own.

"True but I guess you'd need Seth, Embry and Paul to help pull off the moves right anyway." Jacob laughs out loud as Leah pushes him away.

"I still can't believe that _you're_ afraid of slasher flicks." Jacob throws out casually with a chuckle. Sure he has known for well over a year now but it was just hard to grips with that Leah Michelle Clearwater, the first female wolf in all of Quileute history was afraid of a fictional monster. The girl faced off with _real_ monsters almost daily, didn't blink or give a second thought to ripping vampires apart during the Newborn War and daydreams of one day putting Edward Cullen's head under glass and subject him to the most crudest and basest of all modern entertainment just to watch him cringe at the crude humor.

"I _don't_ like all that blood," Leah snaps quickly turning on her 5-inch heels and hissing at Jacob.

"Leah, _you_," Jacob begins but is cut off.

"_They_ _don't bleed_." Leah states angrily shaking her head. "They are _already_ dead. _Why_ do you think I had a hard time with eating?" Leah demands her voice getting higher and higher with her frustration. A girlfriend shouldn't _have_ to explain this kind of thing to her boyfriend. Shouldn't he just be teasing but supportive and understanding as well? Where's the 'there, there, Lee' or the 'I'd never let the monster/killer get you'? Moments like these are when Leah misses Harry the most because he always knew just what to do whenever she was afraid. "Besides…why didn't we just go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Leah grumbles out as she lets out a little pout. "I even have a costume for it."

"That's _because_," Jacob growls out as he wraps his arm around Leah's waist and pulling her closer. "I don't want _anyone_ seeing you ass – that's _my_ ass to look at." Jacob throws out smugly as he leans back a little and looks down at Leah's ass to prove a point. Leah had managed to talk the rest of the pack into dressing up to go see the movie but Jacob lost interest the moment he found out that Leah wanted to dress up as Rocky himself with the fishnet stockings, the red high heels and lingerie. The idea of going to the show with his girl dressed like that along with Sam's pack was just asking for trouble. Before Leah can open her mouth to protest, Jacob leans in and captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Leah asks with a soft sigh. "Another reminder of what's yours?"

"Could be…but really I just wanted to let you know that _I'll_ always be here for you." Jacob says matter-of-factly as he plants another sweet kiss on her lips. "Not that you _need_ protecting but I'd never let anything hurt you – monster, crazed serial killer, vampire, werewolf or anything." Leah looks down as she blushes as his words. She's not really sure _why_ Bella couldn't see the good that was in Jacob along with the strong, unconditional love he could bestow upon one person but she's glad that Isabella Cullen was a weak, whiny girl that preferred some creepy, insomniac, controlling and abusive husband instead of Jacob Black.

"Thanks Jake." Leah whispers softly as she wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into his chest. Jacob Black may _not_ have been the perfect boyfriend; the two fought like wolves, argued, yelled, screamed and even insulted one another but somehow they both worked out and just fit each other perfectly.

* * *

A/N: So…this idea just kind of hit me as I am sitting down at the bottom of my long drive way awaiting kids to beg me for my chocolaty treats. One kid even had the nerve to be picky asking for a Kit-Kat – he just better be happy that I'm giving him some candy in the first place. But for some reason I've been having a hard time coming up with something for Halloween to post and it finally hit me. I have a few others that I might post after this but with my freezing digits I'm just glad I brought something to keep my fingers busy and moving. But I hope everyone has had a great weekend and this week will blow by – can you believe it's November already? Time flies.

But everyone be safe and be happy!

Loves!


End file.
